The Hero of Yokai Academy
by BloodMasterLink
Summary: Basically Link awakens from a slumber to find Hyrule destroyed, he despairs and questions is worth. But a class trip to some ruins may prove to show the Hero je has something to fight for...look this is basically a roleplay from a deviantart buddy.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so im "recording" the events of my deviantart buddy Link-Twilight-Hero going to yokai academy.

A bus had just pulled up to an excavation site. "Okay class, keep together and remember not to touch anything in the roped off areas." Said a woman with a cat tail. "Ms. Nekonome, your tail." Said a male student. "Oh no!" she said and ran back on the bus. The Students began walking around the excavation site, looking around and speaking with excavators and researchers.

"This pile of rubble was once a great castle." Said an Excavator. "We've already excavated several artifacts depicting great battles with in it's time. Using translation magic from our witch scholars we have been able to translate many of the books and scriptures we've excavated. Now from what we've found this kingdom existed within its own magical barrier that was later connected to our own by the third Dark Lord. This kingdom was once known as Hyrule, it was a kingdom of Hylians whom were a human like people with heightened senses and the ability to cast powerful magic. The lived peacefully with humans for centuries. It was only recently that we were able to clear a path through the so called lost woods to reach to mysterious land. To be honest many of us became lost in those woods so I'd have to advise against going into the forest itself. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what's with the volcano…Is it safe here?" asked a student.

"Yes according to our scholars it's called Death Mountain. It was once home to a race of stone monsters known as the Gorons. There has never been any record of it erupting however. Any other questions.?"

"Hey everyone get back, we're blasting in deeper." Shouted a worker setting up TNT.

Everyone backed away to a safe distance as they wired the explosives. After a brief countdown they detonated the explosives blasting a considerable hole into the rubble. After the smoke and dust cleared they saw what appeared to be the entrance to a temple. The scholars conversed among themselves as they and a few students entered the temple.

Inside the temple were many skeletons with spears and swords, but what caught their eye was behind a slab was a doorway with inside a man knelt down with his hands pulling a sword but what was so fascinating was that he was trapped inside a rather large crystal. The scholars began translating the inscriptions around the temple, as others looked through tome about what they were seeing.

"I found something!" yelled a younger scholar. "By the appearance of his clothes this tome says he's a descendant of the Heroes of this land that protected Hylians and Humans from monsters. Such as Vampires, Were wolves, Succubi, Witches, Ice Beasts, Ogres, Wizards…? The scholar went on reading the list.

"Hey I've got something here too." Said an older scholar. "It's a time crystal. It encompasses those of great importance."

They looked next to this man and saw shards of a shattered crystal and a skeleton in the midst of it clad in pink and white.

"Poor soul. Looks like she didn't make it." Said a scholar.

"So this guy is some kind of badass monster slayer. Hmph, I can take him." Said a student.

"Jin your so cool." Said a female student fawning over the bad boy.

Jin walked over to the crystal despite warnings from the scholars, transformed his arm into a massive crustacean like claw and began to crush the crystal.

"Stop you fool! If you release him there's no telling what could happen." Yelled a concerned scholar.

As Jin continued to vice grip the crystal sudden voices began to fill the temple, by the sound of it it was if they were singing. Three gems appeared upon the slab few scholars were studying. Suddenly from within the crystal a bright light shone and as it collapsed a green blur and an explosion of blood were all that were seen. Jin screamed in pain as his arm was sliced vertically all the way up to his shoulder.

"Oh my god Jin no!" cried a female student.

As the light faded and man in green was seen crouching over the skeleton clad in a pink and white dress. Beside him was a scholar whom was also examining the corpse.

"Did…did you know her?" asked the scholar. The man in green nodded picking up the skeletons hand. "Zelda." He said.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Jin said crushing Zeldas skull. The man in green immediately pinned Jin to the wall with his sword. Jin again yelled with pain. The man in green slowly began twisting the sword. When suddenly Ms. Nekonome ran in.

"Please stop that's enough!" She cried. She ran up to them both and began tending to the student. One scholar began reading the royal history. "That skeleton he called it Zelda. So that means she must have been the princess. It says she was served by her guard and the hero Link."

"Excuse me…Link." The scholar said trying to get his attention. Link turned and looked his way. "Would it be possible for you to stop?" He nodded and pulled his sword from Jins chest.

"Why would you do this?" Ms. Nekonome asked. "I'm sorry miss but he is a monster slayer, and by all right he was provoked." The scholar said. "His race lived with humans and protected them from monsters. More importantly as their hero Link here fought and slew several types of monsters, especially S class monsters. Here in this book his tales are recorded from slaying lesser monsters called moblins and Bokoblins to packs of Werewolves and Vampire Lords."

"W-what?" She said as she began to back away. The students huddled together around Jin, picked him up and all began leaving the temple. Link began walking towards Ms. Nekonome. He trapped her in a corner. "Your way too close, meow." She said trembling. He knelt before her, took her hand, and kissed it. "Oh my!" she said as she blushed. "No no no! You can't!" she screamed as she quickly retreated towards the entrance. Link looked at her and tilted his head and began following her. "I, um…can you understand me?" Link nodded. "Can you speak?" He nodded again. "Are you really a-a monster slayer?" He nodded again looking around the temple. They then exited the temple and Link saw what had befallen his homeland.

He walked around looking at the piles of rubble, the broken down homes, the many scattered skeletons, all this over whelmed him. Tears fell from his eyes as he fell to his to his knees. Ms. Nekonome stopped and watched him as he began to slowly weep. "Um…hey…don't…oh dear…" She said approaching him. "My…my homeland…I-I couldn't protect…how could this…" He said punching the ground. Scholars exiting the temple began to converse over the situation at hand. "There, there…it's okay. At least you made it." Nekonome said. "Excuse me ma'am. But under the circumstances, do you think it possible for him to accompany you back to the academy?" Said a scholar. "W-what! B-but he's a…what if he?" She said panicking. "Ma'am he's not a savage, he's quite civil. Just tell him what he can and can't do." He said. Nekonome turned to Link. "W-well I…um…excuse me. Mister…um.. mister…?" "Link…I am Link…the once hero of this land." He said wiping his tears. "Well Link how would you…like to be the hero of our school?" she said with a smile offering her hand. "…Your school is in need of protection?" he said taking her hand. "Well…some of our students need protection from stronger students." She said. "Are all of your students…monsters? One of them had a claw. I defeated him." He said. "Well…yes. But not all monsters are evil. A lot of us wouldn't harm anyone and actually some of us are quite friendly." She said. "Us?" he said noticing her tail. "Very well then I accept." He said. "There's just one thing…please don't kill any of the students if you can help it." She said. "Very well then, you have my word." He said.

The two began walking to the bus shortly after. "The new semester begins in a few days. So I'm sure we could find a place for you." Ms. Nekonome said. When they got to the bus the students onboard began yelling at Link, throwing curses and insults his way. He laid his hand on his sword and said. "If you wish to challenge me come forth, if not hold thy tongue." This quieted the students. Before he could enter the bus he was met by a horde of Excavators and Scholars. "Excuse me sir but before you leave could you possibly answer a few question?" They asked. Link turned his head to Ms. Nekonome. "Well…we do have an half hour before we have to leave." She said. The group quickly bombarded Link with questions, from Hyrules history and culture to the races and religions that were present. Link spent several minutes recapping the tales of the other Heroes, the creation of the Triforce, Hyrules greatest threats, the history behind the temples, their religious beliefs, and much more. The group eagerly listened. "I have but one request. Within the pile of debris there lies the armory of the Heroes. Should you unearth it please send to me it's contents. There shall be masks, bottles, bombs, and much more." He said. The group agreed. "Okay it's time to go." Ms. Nekonome shouted. Link boarded the bus, the students rushed to the back of the bus. The wounded Jin stared, his eyes full of fear. Ms. Nekonome did her best to reassure the students as they traveled back to the academy.

(A/N) So…I wrote this as best as he told me. If you wanna know wassup contact Link-Twilight-Hero at Deviantart. Welp, Im off to work on the girl who cried wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I've been busy lately. Me and my friend who tells me what to write, (Link-Twilight-Hero from deviantart) have been attending college classes for a few months now, (I'll try to get around to finishing up the girl who cried wolf). Okay so my computer was outta commission for awhile, but I'm back. I cant promise anything about updating frequently. So here we go.

Some time has passed since the events at the ruins. Link had been given a dorm of his own and has been assisting the faculty with their everyday tasks. Some faculty members feared him and kept their distance, most hated the idea of having a monster slayer around them and sought to make his life at yokai academy difficult, and then there were few that pitied him and his situation and sought to try to console him and bring ease to his troubled mind. Link has spent his days preparing for the new semester expecting the new students anytime now, this would be the time he would begin attending classes. He was told he had to leave his weapons in his dorm, however anything that was not a weapon he could keep on his person, he also was given his own uniform. In addition to his uniform he wore his Golden Gauntlets and Pegasus boots, he eagerly awaited the return of his other items from the excavators. He remembered when days before they had arrived with his gauntlets and boots, he also remembered the coaxing it took for him to be allowed to wear his gauntlets and boots.

The new students were to arrive within the next few hours, Link had changed into his uniform, he was fond of the colors, but saddened that he could not wear his trademark hat. He made one last pass at the grounds and thought of the impression he had made in the last semester, he had frightened so many students, he could only assume of how many they had spread the word to.

Link went into the forest to find a nice quiet place to play his Ocarina and to think of how he had failed his people. He wandered until he found a graveyard, he sat behind a large tombstone and began to play sarias' song.

Elsewhere a young man, having just gotten off the bus had entered the forest and was in quite a panic. Everywhere he looked he saw something that frightened him more and more as he began running deeper into the forest, he began hearing a strange sound that drew closer and closer to him. The young man grew frantic and began running in fear, he ran until he began hearing a strange music.

Link with his sharp hearing began hearing heavy breathing. He stopped playing and began to seek out the source.

The young man ran until he saw Link running his way. "Please you gotta help me, something's following me." The young man cried. Link walked past him and stared off into the darkness of the dense forest. "Look out!" cried a voice as a figure appeared and crashed her bike into Link, he stumbled backwards and watched as a young woman flew through the air. He reached out his arm and grabbed her leg and pulled her into his arms and fell with her to the ground. "It was a girl?" said the young man with an embarrassed look on his face. "She's so pretty." He thought to himself.

"Ow that hurt." Said the young woman. "Art thou injured milady?" Asked Link. He looked her over as he rose from the ground and offer his hand,he was intrigued by her pink hair. "I'm fine." She said taking Links hand. "Oh no your hurt!" she said looking at his arm. Link look at his arm and saw that there was a hole in his uniform with blood dripping from a gash in it. "Tis fine, simply a flesh wound." He said helping her up. As she stood up she began sniffing his wound. "What she doing?" asked the young man. "I know not? Milady what art thou doing?" Link said. "I'm sorry I can't help it…You smell really good." She said. "…Thank you I suppose?" He said. Link and the young man observed her for a few moments until she leaned forward and bit his neck. Link felt a slight pinch and a sucking feeling. "M-milady, why art thou?...Art thou a vampire?" He said gently pushing her away. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it." She said. "How'd you know I was a vampire?"

"You're a-a-a vampire!" said the young man with a startled look on his face. Link tried to keep him at ease. "Be calm!" he said to the young man. "Twas not difficult to determine." Link looked at them both and assumed they were students of the academy. He then bowed and introduced himself. "I bid you both greetings, I am Link. Tis a pleasure to meet you both." "You talk funny." The young woman said. "My name's Moka Akashiya, I hope we can be friends." "I would like that." Link said as they both turned to the young man. "Oh, I'm Tsukune Aono." He said with his hand behind his head. "Well met lady Moka, sir Tsukune." Link said. "Shall we adjourn to the school house together?" They began walking, Moka and Tsukune questioned Links speech and ears. Tsukune did is best to determine what was going on around him. He finally came to the conclusion that Moka was simply joking around being a vampire, but was undecided by Links ears.

Some time has passed until they reached the school. Classes had started and Link arrived at the classroom to see among his classmates Tsukune. Link proceeded to introduce himself. "I bid greetings to you all, I am Link. Tis a pleasure to meet you all." He then took his seat. Ms. Nekonome the class teacher began explaining the school rules. One rule stood out among the others. "If a human made it through the barrier he'd be killed immediately." Link lulled that around in his head. "If we find a human why don't we just eat him, that's what I'd do." Said a young man with slicked back hair whipping his tongue around. Link looked back and noticed how Tsukune was cowering next to him. "Forgive me for saying this, but if I find out you have harmed a human you shall be beneath my heel begging for your life." Link said.

The young man stood up and began threatening Link and Link stood up and walked over to him. Ms. Nekonome begin panicking. Students began cheering. "C'mon Saizou! Go get em Saizou! Kick his ass Saizou!" they cheered. A certain blue haired woman watched them closely with a smirk on his face. Saizou grabbed Link by the collar and lifted him off the ground. Link grabbed Saizous wrist and began squeezing slowly adding more and more pressure by the second. Saizou began making faces from the pain, trying not to look weak in front of the other students. "Mr. Link!" Yelled Ms. Nekonome. "Could you please let go of Mr. Komiya?" she asked. "Very well then." He said returning to his seat. "Tsukune." He said turning to him. "Do not fear him, I will protect you." Suddenly the door opened and in walked Moka. "Am I in the right class?" "Yes. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" asked Ms. Nekonome. Moka bowed in front of the class and introduced herself. She looked and saw Tsukune and Link and lunged at them. "You guys, I'm so glad we're in the same class."

Later after class the three met outside near the vending machines. Both Moka and Tsukune ordered a drink and both attempted to grab them at the same time. Tsukune backed away. "Oh, uh sorry." He said sheepishly. Moka smiled. "Oh your silly." She said gently shoving him, Tsukune flew into a nearby pillar. Link watched the two comparing Moka to vampires of his time. "She is quite weak…Have monsters grown so soft compared to my time."

Links ear twitched he heard footsteps from behind and turned to see Saizou. "Hey babe." He said. He grabbed Tsukune by the arm a dangled him in front of him. "Why don't you dump these losers and hang with a real man like me?" "Tsukune!" She cried. "Release him and your pain will be minimal!" Threatened Link. "Whatever, catch!" Saizou said throwing Tsukune into Link as they both crashed into the vending machine. "Are thou injured?" he asked. Tsukune shook his head. "Thanks, but I'm fine." He said. As soon as they were on their feet Link darted off after Saizou. Moka and Tsukune stayed behind and returned to class.

Elsewhere.

Saizou was already on the roof of the building where he was met by the woman with blue hair. "Is he coming?" she asked. "Yeah, I have some guys waiting for him to tell him where I went." He said. "This is gonna be so great, Ya, hoo, hoo!" she cheered. "Do you still remember the plan?" she asked. "Sure do babe. I still don't know what you see in this guy, but if it gets me Moka I'm game." He said. "You haven't heard about him yet? Supposedly last year's seniors found him on a field trip to some ruins. He's a monster slayer from ancient times who took down an A-class monster easily and I'm going to make him my love slave." She said. "What! That elf bastard! No way! Just you watch when he gets up here I'll tear your little boy toy to pieces!" he yelled. "Pft! You can try…I think I hear him. Hurry up you idiot!" she yelled.

Link rushed up the flight of stairs after being told by several students that Saizou was seen heading for the roof. As Link reached the door he heard a cry for help. "Someone! Help!" The sound of a woman in danger gave Link a panicked fever as he kicked the door off the hinges to see Saizou holding a young woman hostage with his tongue going ever further into her shirt. "Today your blood shall be spilt. When this is over, My attire shall be crimson with your blood." Link said darting at Saizou. "Oh yeah! Bring it on!" Saizou said throwing the woman to the side and transforming into his monster form. Link stopped and watched as Saizou his frame expand, he grew spikes, several feet taller, his tongue grew much longer, then he began taunting Link. "What now mr. hot shot monster slayer. I bet you've never faced a…." Link cut him off. "An Orc….In my time your kind was much larger and used tree trunks as weapons. I have slain my fair share of your people." Link slowly walked towards him. "Orcs, lustful creatures whose only desire is pleasure, your kind were numerous in my time…however, I nearly drove them to extinction." "You little bastard!" Saizou rushed Link attempting to whip him with his tongue only to have it caught by him, Link pulled Saizou off his feet by his tongue and rushed towards him as he was falling and kneed his jaw causing him to bite his tongue, he then proceeded to grab his massive throat and begin choking him. The young woman watched, more and more impressed as they fought. Saizou pulled at Links small frame, and even began attempting to crush him. Links gauntlets began to shine as he lifted the behemoth by his throat. "Orcs rely on their strength and hardened skin, however their necks are quite soft. Feel how easy it is for my hands to penetrate your neck." Blood began pooling around his hands. Tears welled a fell from Saizous eyes. Link then proceeded to rapidly kick him in the base of his throat. Link slammed him on his back, released his throat and stood on his neck, rolling his heel on the base of his neck. "Now is the time that you beg for your life." Link said as Saizou passed out.

He turned to see the young woman and hurried to her and took her hand. "Milady, Art thou injured?" he asked. She began to play the role of the helpless damsel. She looked at him and looked away quickly. He helped her up, then she fell into his arms. "Thank you. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't shown up when you did." She looked him over quickly and rubbed her breasts on his arm. "My chest! It hurts!" she said. Link picked gently picked her up. "Come, I shall take you to the nurse." He began down the flight of stairs. "I believe I have seen you before, are you not in my class?" "Unh huh, I'm Kurumu Kurono." "My, what a lovely name. I am…." She cut him off. "Your Link, everyone's heard of you." "Oh have they? Well never the less my apologies for not coming to your aid sooner." A few minutes later they had arrived at the nurses office, before he could enter Kurumu stopped him. "C-could you do me a small favor?" she asked. "But of course milady." "Could you look into my eyes." "A strange request, but of course." He looked into her eyes for a moment, Kurumu then began to put him under some form of spell. "W-what….I feel strange." He began faltering. Kurumu jumped out of his arms put her hands on his face. "No, no. Don't look away." He tried his best to resist, ultimately failed. He stood in front of her in a daze. "Now who am I?" she asked. "You are my cherub, whom I shall love and protect with every ounce of my being." He said taking her into his arms again. "Ya, hoo, hoo. I did it!" she cheered taking with her, her new prize back to class with her.

(A/N) That's all I got. Don't like it don't read it. I'm just tellin it like my boy Link-Twilight-Hero on deviantart told it to me. Bug him if u wanna no wat happens next. Im out til I get mor free time.

Oh and to her-grace-hylia who I no is gonna reed dis. U need 2 learn som new triks if u gona b wit him.


	3. Chapter 3

…Hello?...Hello!...good no one's here yet. Okay I'm putting this up for my boy Link-Twilight-Hero on deviantart. The original BloodMasterLink you all know and love. Yeah that's right, new guy doing his stuff. We gonna have a problem? Also I'm pushing him to finish his first fanfic. Alright then, here we go.

Tsukune and Moka had returned to class and began to wonder about Links whereabouts. "I hope he's okay. That Saizou's a real jerk." Moka said with a concerned look. "I'm sure he's fine. He seemed to know what he was doing." Tsukune said trying to reassure her. "I hope your right." She said.

"Alright class now let's…oh. Has any seen Mr. Komiya, Mr. Link, or Ms. Kurono?" Asked Ms. Nekonome attempting to start class. Students began speaking amongst themselves when Kurumu and Link came walked in. "Sorry we're late, if you're waiting for Saizou don't." Kurumu said. "But, why not?" Ask Ms. Nekonome. "He fell beneath my boot heel as will all that challenge me!" Link said leering at the class.

Several members of the class boar shocked looks on their faces, for many of them were bullied by Saizou. "Yep, that's right my stud muffin gave him a beating." Kurumu said. Suddenly Link placed his hand on his temples and began shaking his head. "Wha-what have you done to me?" he said, the dazed look beginning to fade. "Shit! Wearing off already! He has a stronger will then I thought." Kurumu thought to herself. "Okay sweetie just look into my eyes and everything will be okay." She said forcing him to gaze into her eyes and again he was put under her spell, the life faded from his eyes.

"You killed Mr. Komiya! Mr. Link I thought we had an agreement!" Ms. Nekonome cried. "Oh he's not dead." Kurumu replied. "He's just unconscious."

"Oh my!" Ms. Nekonome cried as she ran off to find him. Kurumu and Link took their seats and waited for her to return. "Whoa you really beat up Saizou?" Tsukune asked excitedly. Link slowly turned his way, staring at him with life less eyes. "He was a pathetic warrior." He replied. "Are you okay? Your not hurt are you?" Moka asked. He turned to her and spoke. "I was not harmed, if anything you should worry for his well being." Moka began whispering to Tsukune. "I think something's wrong with him. Look at his eyes." She said. "I know it's like no one's home. He almost looks hypnotized?

Link sat there blocking out those around him. Yet in his mind he yelled for the aid of others until someone heard his cries. "How long do you intend to be her puppet?" said a voice deep in his mind. "What? Whom is there? How could anyone hear me within my mind? He thought. "Have you forgotten so easily? Was it not I that saved you from death those many times. Was it not I that gave you the strength to push onward when you were bloodied, beaten, and broken? Said the voice. "Dear Farore! Have I gone mad!" he cried in his mind. "I say unto you, let me in. Slowly if you wish it, but let me live through you, forsake your sword and let me grant you power. I will save you from this spell the wench has cast upon you." The voice said. "Allow me to demonstrate."

Link sat slumped over in his desk when suddenly arose frantically as if he had awoke from a nightmare. "Everything okay stud muffin?" Kurumu asked. Link looked around and saw that the entire class was staring at him. "I-I need to see to nurse!" he said rushing out of the room. Kurumu chased after him. Shortly after Tsukune and Moka followed suit. Link rushed towards the nurses office, when he got inside no one was around so he sat on a one of the beds, laid back an began to try to make sense of the voice in his head. "There you are!" Kurumu said coming in the door. "You had me scared." Link watched as she came closer. "What's wrong?" she said coming within arm's length. As she attempted lay her hand on his forehead she saw how he cringed. "Shy boy." She said crawling onto the bed with him. "I see what happened here. My love charm wore off." At this point he broke out into a sweat but was curious as to her actions. "Now look into my eyes one last time." She said leaning close to his face. Once again Link was under her spell. "Now to seal the deal." She said leaning in for a kiss.

"You fool! You willingly succumbed. Do you not know a succubus when one is in front of you!" the voice scolded him in his mind. "A succubus! But I drove them to extinction!" He replied. "You've never been under ones influence have you? I shall save you once again but be warned should she kiss you upon the lips you may say farewell to your free will."

Once again Link awoke from the spell in time to put his finger to her lips. "I do not think we shall have any of that." He said pushing her away. "What? Your refusing me! You can't be serious!" she said flying into a rage. "Do you know what I would have done for you! Do you know what we could be together!" she yelled. "Milady please calm thyself!" he protested. "Calm this!" she said jabbing her fingertips into his stomach. At first he wondered what she was attempting to do when he felt a sharp pain tearing through his abdomen. Moka and Tsukune arrived in time to see Kurumu pinning Link to the bed with one hand and noticed her growing claws out of her other preparing to strike. "Get away from him!" Moka cried shoving Kurumu with such force she was sent flying through the window. "Hey, you okay?" Tsukune asked catching Link as he fell off the table.

"Her rosary! Pull it off now!" cried the voice in Links head. He reached for Mokas' rosary and before she could notice he pulled it loose. Before Tsukune and Link knew what was happening Mokas' hair had turned silver, her breasts and butt had grown larger. "Fine! I guess I fix your mess!" she said leaping through the broken window. "Was that Moka?" Tsukune said to himself.

"Now your problems are solved. The Vampire will kill the succubi and you'll be free of her spell." Said the voice in his head. "No!" Link yelled stumbling to his feet. "Hey wait, where you going?" Tsukune yelled. "She'll kill her!" Link yelled jumping out the window. Tsukune took the long way out of the school and attempted to follow them. Link ran out into the opening attempting to lure Kurumu out. "Milady, please show yourself!" he yelled. "You long eared freak!" He heard a voice yelled. Kurumu flew past Link several times before he could react violently slashing him with each pass. Link was bleeding profusely he fell to his knees, his breathing was shallow he had great difficulty moving his right arm, one of his lungs was filling up with blood. "Milady, I never met to hurt you. Please forgive me." Kurumu made one last pass but was met by a kick from Moka that sent her flying through several trees. "Know your place!" Moka yelled. Kurumu finally landed against a larger, thicker tree. "I hope you've learned a lesson from this." Moka said walking up to Kurumu. "I could tell you were using your love charm on him from the start." Moka said. "I'm sorry, I'll never do it again." Kurumu said. "I have no proof of that, your wings and you tail. I'm going to rip them off". Moka said walking closer to Kurumu. "No, please not that." Kurumu said trying to back away. "That will be enough of that." Link said limping to the scene. "Don't get involved!" Moka demanded. "It is a knights duty to protect the weak, and it would seem that you are the stronger of the two." Link said stepping in front Kurumu. "Do you know what a succubus does?" Moka said. "I do, regardless you have won let us leave it at that." Link said. "And if I don't?" Moka said challenging Link. "Then we may do battle." He said. Kurumu watched as a very wounded Link took a stance and readied to fight Moka. "Look at yourself, you'll bleed to death at this rate." Moka said attempting to walk passed Link towards Kurumu. Link grabbed firm hold of her arm. Moka pulled free to kicked Link in the back of his head, Link stumbled alittle and turned to Moka who attempted to kick him again. "Know your place!" She yelled, however Link caught her leg, with gauntlets shining brightly he bashed her knee repeatedly. Moka winced in pain as she was about to counter she heard a voice. "What the hell are you doing?" Yelled Tsukune from afar as he ran to them. The two looked his way. "I thought we were all friends here, Moka, Link stop you guys." He said. Moka pulled her leg free. "Get in my way again long ears and there will be hell to pay." she said walking off. "Here." Said Tsukune offering her her rosary. Link limped over to Kurumu and offered his hand. "Milady, shall we be off?" "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She said. Link seeing tears in her eyes reached down a lifted her into his arms. "Come, I shall carry you from this point." He said. "But I…" she said however Link cut her off. "All is well, the past is the past and I should know. She remained silent as the group walked back to campus. Tsukune noticed Moka walked with a slight limp.

It was time when they returned to campus. Moka and Link stared at one another Tsukune and Kurumu watched in fear of what may happen. "Not bad, but don't push your luck long ears." She said reattaching her rosary. Suddenly her hair changed back to its normal pink color and she began to fall but was caught by Link and Tsukune. Tsukune walked Moka to the nurses office and left Link and Kurumu alone. Kurumu looked down not wanting to make eye contact. "Shouldn't you be going with them." She asked. "There is still the matter at hand. You know who I am?" he asked. She nodded. "I must admit I did not know you were a succubus, I have fought many of your kind however I have yet to be influence by one until today." A smile appeared on Kurumus face. Link put his hand under her chin a lifted her head til he could see her eyes. "Do not let this incident make you lose hope. I do hope that we may yet still be friends, and should you put forth the effort you may yet win me over. However please refrain from using your powers on me, It gives quite the headache." She smiled at him. "Do you need any help getting to the nurses office?" she asked. "I would appreciate the company, yes." The two began walking to the nurse office, Kurumu hugging his arm the whole way.

(A/N)

Okay, this is exactly as I being told to write it. To answer the question about Link being seduced by a Succubi, he killed them but never mingled with them. As your going to find out here later monsters have evolved since the days of Hyrule. In that time Succubi were very lustful so they were easy to tell apart from other women. Btw, just cuz someone has super strength doesn't mean their gonna win the fight.


End file.
